Mending Broken Angels
by SilverGhostKitsune
Summary: Aiden had been wrapped in violence since she was born. Her father was a member of the infamous I.R.A. and trained her to take his place. Upon his death, he tells her to "find the Saints" so she can be free. What will happen when she does? MurphyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Breaking Angels

Gunshots and screaming were white noise to Aiden as she lay in bed, the white walls of her small flat reflecting the thin streams of light coming through the blinds. Violence was nothing new to her. She was born into it, breathed it in every second since her first breath, and it pumped through her veins as thick as her Irish heritage. The I. R. A. had consumed her father's life until the day his reflexes began to fail and he became a liability rather than a dedicated, useful soldier. After that, defending what he viewed to be the "right cause" became her responsibility. Even her name, meaning "born of fire", seemed to be his planning for her future.

Rolling over, Aiden sighed and got out of the warm bed, grabbing the desert eagle off the bedside table as she began to get ready for the night. Her holster sat beside the gun, the rich leather well taken care of. Slipping it on over her black turtleneck, Aiden waltzed over to her dresser and snatched the cargo pants off the edge and slid into them. It was going to be chilly, even with her blood racing due to the task she'd been assigned. Sick…she was sick of the blood and the death…the mayhem and violence. Aiden sighed as she tossed her curling hair behind her and began lacing her boots.

Libertas—the script wrapped around her right wrist. She was waiting for the day freedom would finally be granted to her. For now, she ran on faith alone. Sola Fide ran down the side of her left hand, resting between her thumb and first finger. Both sets of tattoos were in plain black ink with a scrolling script that seemed to weave each letter together. Her back held two pieces; one was a Celtic cross in green and black ink about the size of her index finger and middle finger put together, the other was a small pair of angel wings torn and chained. The wings were each the size of her palm and rested over each shoulder blade. The cross sat on the lower right portion of her back. However, with her clothes on, only the Sola Fide was visible.

Aiden headed out into the night, silent among the noise of the city. She could name every street in Dublin, every cobblestone drive and every back-alley bar where lurked the worst sort of people. She should know, after all, she was one of them. It disgusted her. Luckily, a cease-fire was in the making. Letting out a quiet breath of relief at the thought, she ducked into the sleazy bar.

Hours seemed to drag by, but at last, the target stood up and prepared to leave. Aiden watched and waited patiently until the dark-haired man passed the threshold of the door before following. Slipping the cool metal of her gun into her palm, she made a quick and silent exit from her dark corner. Outside, the "gentleman" finished taking a leak on the alley's wall and zipped his fly at the precise moment Aiden reached him.

No cry was heard as she rapidly dropped the man to his knees, hand over his mouth. Leaning forward, a curtain of hair slipped gracefully over the man's shoulder. The dark color of the man's coat stood in contrast to Aiden's bright red-gold hair. She was as Irish as far as looks went, but her blood held her heritage deeper than time could erase with aging and pigmentation loss. She pressed her lips close to the man's left ear, the silencer to her gun pressed firmly to the back of his occipital lobe.

"Scream or make any sound, and you'll rue the day your Mama met your Da…" The man nodded, fear making him sweat and shake under the weapon pressed to his skull. "Good…Now be a good li'l bastard and sit still for a moment". Aiden stood to her full height of 5'7" and cocked back her gun. Her soft voice rang into the night as she repeated the prayer her father had said to his victims and had taught her before she became the monster she now was.

"Vater Unser im Himmel, Geheiligt werde Dein Name, Dein Reich komme. Dein Wille geschehe, Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden. Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute, Und vergib uns unsere Schuld, Wie auch wir vergeben unseren Schuldigern. Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, Sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen. Denn Dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit, in Ewigkeit. Amen." The light pop of a silenced gun ended the speech and the life of the man kneeling on the ground. The corpse slumped onto its side as Aiden walked away, the blood slowly oozing across the pavement.

* * *

She was broken inside. After every victim, her stomach rolled and she spent the night vomiting everything she had consumed in the last several hours. If she hadn't eaten, then she dry heaved until she lay panting on the floor. Her heart was telling her she should quit, but to do so would make her the new prey. No one leaves the faction until they're either dead or too old to be of use. Wishing she could change the past, Aiden pressed her sticky forehead to the cool Formica counter of the kitchen.

The sudden, shrill ringing of her phone startled her, making her flinch back a step before grabbing the offending device. Throat sore from her heaving earlier, Aiden's voice came out rougher than intended.

"Is this Aiden McLeod?" Clearing her throat, Aiden confirmed that the lady on the other end had the right person. "Ms. McLeod, we need you to come down to the hospital. Your father is in serious condition and we don't know how much longer he has. He fell down some stairs and cracked his head…"

"I'll be there soon." Her voice thick for a new reason, Aiden hung up and raced out of her flat.

The monitors surrounding the old man beeped constantly while I.V.s dripped countless fluids into the shriveled body of a soldier aged by life's cruelty and violence. Aiden walked in and dragged a chair right up to the bedside, taking the vein-covered hand laying there into her own calloused hands.

"Da…I'm here." The grey-blue eyes opened slightly, taking in the sad face of the daughter they had watched grow and blossom into a young woman. A slight smile came upon the man's face. Alastar was not a man who revealed emotions in a wide spectrum. The smile would be one of his most "flamboyant" emotions, and with that knowledge, Aiden committed it to memory.

"I know…Life's been rough on us both, hasn't it, mo mhuirnín?" Aiden nodded, not trusting her voice. Her father may have been strict and placed her in a life she regrets every day, but she still loved him. "I regret throwing you to the wolves as I did…" A flash of pain crossed Alastar's face, and he paused his dialogue. Patting his hand, Aiden urged him to continue. "I want you to be free from this bloody war." As her father inhaled, a gurgle rose from his lungs and his eyes widened in fear. Hurrying through his speech, he tightened his grip on Aiden's hand and pulled her close. "Find the Saints and you'll find freedom!"

As his words ended, a coughing fit took over, sending speckles of blood across the sheets. Only then did Aiden see the blood-soaked bandages and bruises across her father's body. Aiden hollered for a nurse and was pushed aside as the white-clothed women rushed to extend her father's fading life. In a daze, she left the hospital.

"'Find the saints and you'll find freedom' he says…well, what the bloody hell does that mean?" Sinking further into the lumpy, cheap sofa, Aiden sipped lightly at her tea. The funeral was the next day, and afterwards, she would fly to Boston with Amelie to help her in her 'mourning'. Little did her cousin know how dry and shriveled Aiden's heart was to death. At least her father lived to see her grow up. That's better than most of her victims. Sighing, Aiden set down her tea and stood up, stretching her arms up over her head. She might as well begin packing for the trip.

* * *

Translations:

Aiden—Irish for literally "born of fire". Stems from Aed, meaning fire. Aiden is the alternate spelling.

Libertas—Latin for "freedom".

Sola Fide—Latin for "by faith alone".

McLeod—pronounced Mc Cloud.

Alastar—Irish for "helper of man".

Mo mhuirnín—Irish for "my darling".

The boys will appear next chapter, promise! Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE for her kind review…and thanks to anyone else who may have reviewed after posting this. :) I appreciate every one! Now, on with the fic!

And the prayer Aiden says is the Lord's Prayer in German. She speaks English, German, and Gaelic.

Disclaimer: (forgot to do this last time) I don't own Boondock Saints. I just own my character and the plot of this fic.

Chapter 2: Our Lady of War

The hot coffee still steamed under her nose as Aiden zoned out at the table. She had a stack of five or six books beside her, but none of them offered her an answer. Her father's vague words haunted her. Freedom…she'd die to have it. Now, if only she could figure out who the saints were. There were thousands under Catholicism, but there wasn't a definite count. Either way, it'd be like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Cheer up Aidie…" Amelie walked into the kitchen, dressed in her slacks and shirt uniform of the local bar she worked at. "Why don't you come with me to McGinty's? You could relax and meet some of the locals." Looking down at her frayed jeans and tank top, Aiden shrugged.

"Why the hell not…lemme go change." Standing up, Aiden chucked back the last mouthful of coffee before heading to the guest room she was occupying.

* * *

"Always with the bloody fuckin' rope!" Sending a glare to his brother, Murphy yanked open the door to the bar. The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke hung on the air as the pair walked into their favorite hangout.

"You never know when yer gonna need some rope!" Connor strode after his brother, glancing around the room out of habit. He spotted Amelie, Doc's newest helper to help serve the growing number of patrons, and waved. Her smile was bright despite being harried by thirsty customers. Tonight's crowd was the usual mix of old drinkers and new hooligans looking for a rowdy night on the town.

"The usual, Doc!" Two foaming glasses of Guinness were set before the two males, earning large grins from both.

"Heya boys! Ittttsss great to ssssee yer sorry asses around agggain." Doc laughed heartily as he sputtered out his greeting. After Smecker busted them out of Hoag, the MacManus brothers had laid low for a few months, but by tomorrow, everyone would know they're back.

Murphy turned around on his stool to watch the crowd of people. A bright flame of curly hair in the far corner caught his eye, and he surreptitiously looked the figure up and down. Bright green eyes and red-gold locks made the woman's heritage blatantly obvious. She couldn't have been more than 24-26 years old, and her low-slung green halter top revealed she wasn't completely lacking in curves.

The door to the bar crashed open, simultaneously followed by Connor's elbow in Murphy's side. With an inner sigh, the duo noted the two Russians entering the bar with wary caution. Hopefully, they wouldn't start trouble tonight. Three or four bodies were enough for one evening of justice serving. Luckily, the two large men sat at a table about half their size and ordered two things of vodka. Breathing a sigh of relief, Murphy turned back to the bar and waved Doc over for a refill.

About an hour passed with no trouble other than some lewd comments from the Russians directed at Amelie. Her pale skin turned scarlet every time, encouraging the men to continue. As the time passed, the men got drunker and ruder. The sharp tang of alcohol spoiled the air around the pair, adding a nasty aura to the unsightly, fat, unkempt men.

A sharp yelp and crash of breaking glass had everyone's attention in seconds. Murphy and Connor turned as one, hands already on their guns. Everything came into sharp focus as they faced the scene behind them. Liquor oozed across the floor in an ever-spreading pool. Shards of glass glittered in a three foot radius from the squat table. One of the Russians—the one with long, dark, curling hair—held Amelie over his lap. He chuckled to himself as he rubbed the woman's rump. The other, with brown hair cropped short, laughed with his buddy, making lewd comments in Russian.

A blur of red was the only warning the men had. Murphy sighed. It's sad when you've been around guns so long that you can recognize the sound a Desert Eagle makes as it's cocked back. The woman from the corner had cleared the room in three short bounds and pressed a deadly-looking knife against the throat of the man holding Amelie. Her gun was pointed at the man across the table. Neither were laughing anymore.

"I suggest you let her go before things turn sour…" Her thick accent was full of rage, but the woman held as still as a mountain. Murphy noted the tattoos she wore on her back and wrists with mild interest as he studied the situation.

"Lighten up sweetie. We were merely having fun with the bitch…" The blade pressed down hard enough to draw blood from the ring of fat around the man's neck.

"I'd watch what you call her if I were you. I've killed bigger, nastier men than you and I won't hesitate to fuck your world up. And tell your buddy that if he draws his gun, he'll be dead before it reaches above the table." Her coarse language caught Murphy off-guard, and he shared a smile with his brother. Irish women were not to be messed with.

"Alright, alright…there!" Letting go of Amelie, the man stood and raised his arms in surrender. Amelie scurried away towards the back of the bar. "See…no harm done." The green eyes locked in on every detail of the man as she slid the knife into its holster on her hip. The gun remained pointed at the other man.

"Get out…before I change my mind." The two men scurried out, anger clearly written on their faces. Sliding the gun into its slot, the woman calmly walked over to where Amelie was standing. "You ok?" The responding nod was shaky, and the woman rubbed soothing circles on Amelie's arms. Murphy and Connor slowly worked their way over, putting away their guns before reaching the two women.

"Everything alright?" Turning to Amelie, Connor offered a gentle smile. "Sorry we didn't rough them up for you Ames…" Shaking her head, the blonde leaned back against the wall.

"It's fine. I just didn't' expect it. Shit happens when you work in bars." With a shrug, she grabbed a broom and mop and headed towards the mess in the center of the room. Left with the other woman, Connor decided to strike up conversation.

"So…that was some knife. May I ask where a lass like you got it?" The piercing green eyes landed on him like a predator's stare, making him swallow suddenly. Taking it out slowly, the woman fingered the blade carefully. The handle was toughened leather wrapped around a silver base. The blade gleamed flawlessly in the light.

"My father gave it to me before…" She paused, regret passing through her eyes. The brothers, however, mistakenly took it for her remembering the death of her father. In reality, thoughts of her training and lifestyle after she reached 18 flooded her mind. "Who are you two?" Murphy and Connor smiled and held their hands out simultaneously.

"Murphy"

"Connor" A faint smile reached the woman's face, and she held out her hand.

"Aiden." Looking down at their hands, she noted the tattoos with slight curiosity. Moving along in her thoughts, she turned back to the bar and waved down Doc. The bar had returned to normalcy, and chatter filled the room once more. "Guinness please?" With a nod, the old bartender placed a frothy glass down in front of her.

"'Ere ya go lass." Aiden tilted the glass up towards the two men. "Slainte". Half the lager disappeared in a few gulps. Connor grinned at his brother.

"Looks like the lass knows how to drink. Doc! More beer!" With that, the night wore on.

* * *

Slainte—Irish for "Cheers". Pronounced Slawn-cha depending on which dialect

Anyway, read and review please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: I don't own BDS. Just my characters and the plot of my fic.

Happy belated St. Patrick's Day!

Chapter 3: Stewing and Simmering

Aiden couldn't be persuaded to move even for all the money in the world. As soon as the television in the bar was switched to the news, she had frozen. There, in large white letters, was her handiwork. Of course, the police refused to show all the photos; after all, it was Irish business, not American. Inside, Aiden's gut churned, turning the five glasses of alcohol into a sour mix. Did her gun really do that much damage? She supposed yes, since she'd seen its effects for years.

Beside her, the two twins gave her a cursory glance. To them, Aiden looked on the verge of passing out or being sick. They would have been closer with the latter. Blood didn't make her faint or even make her sick. It was the fact that her own two hands had caused it that made her gut clench. Exhaling a harsh, long sigh, she turned around and stood up. This drew the boys' attention as well as Amelie, who paused in her work.

"Ai? You alright?" Waving off her cousin, Aiden smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, which had turned flat grey-green.

"Just peachy. I'm just tired is all…" Beginning to slink away, she found herself sandwiched between the two brothers, both offering an arm. A slight tickle built inside Aiden's chest—it had been a long time since a man had offered her an arm.

"We'll walk with ye. Amelie's place isn't too far." The dark-haired one, Murphy, offered a grin to her. "And we couldn't, in good conscience, let a lady walk alone." His brother's grin followed shortly thereafter.

"Thank ye, but I can take care of meself…" From the stance the two men had, it was obvious they wouldn't take no for an answer. Sighing internally, Aiden rolled her eyes and took Connor's arm, leaving her right hand free to grab her gun if needed. "Fine…but no funny ideas."

The trio made it to the apartment without any problems other than a sudden downpour, which soaked all three to the bone. The two brothers didn't seem to enjoy it as much as Aiden, who had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to face the velvet darkness. Each drop landing on her face left a cool, renewed patch of life on her skin. Vaguely, Aiden could recall some movie stating "God is in the rain" (AN: ten points to the one who guesses the movie first!). Standing there, with her hair matted down to her neck and clothes sticking to her like flesh, Aiden could feel exactly what that line meant.

"Aiden?" Connor's gentle voice, so different from the barked orders she was used to receiving, sometimes with a slap on the arm or back of the head, made her flinch into awareness.

"What is it?" The two brothers looked at each other before looking at her again. The simultaneous pairs of eyes looking at her were mildly unnerving.

"Ye kinda spaced out back there…Everything ok?" She nodded. Sharing emotions between practical strangers was not in her list of things to do.

"I like the rain is all…" The trio reached the front door at last, and Aiden turned to give the pair a relatively cordial goodbye. "Thanks for walking with me. It was very kind and gentlemanly." The smiles the two men gave her made her normally cool heart twitch slightly. Aiden couldn't remember the last time she had made someone smile.

"Goodnight Ms. Aiden. Pleasure to meet you." Connor bowed, kissing the back of her hand. Shocked, Aiden felt the heat rush to her face before she could squelch the fluttering in her chest. The last time she'd blushed had been…practically a decade ago.

"Night lass! Hope ye stay in touch more often down near the pub. We need more spitfires like ye around." The lilt in Murphy's voice was a welcome reminder of home, but the playful wink he gave her had a new blush rising to her face. Hoping it was too dark for them to notice her flustered state, Aiden dipped her head in farewell.

"Goodnight lads. It was…nice meeting you." Pleasantries were definitely not her forte, but Aiden didn't want to be rude. And it really had been an agreeable change of pace. She could close her eyes and fall asleep happier tonight than she had been in a long time.

* * *

"Bloody git! Ye always get the girls!" Connor shrugged his brother off. Aiden was easy on the eyes, but something about her was off, like when you see a flower and go to pick it for its beauty, only to find it's poisonous or thorny. He couldn't place it exactly, but something was amiss.

"Did you notice how easily she put the two Russians in their place? And that gun…Christ Murph! Even I'd hate to deal with the kick-back on that Deagle one-handed. And the fuckin' knife!" Beside him, Murphy paused in his walking. The rain had petered off to a mist, making it less irritating to be out in it. Connor could see his brother thinking the same thing as him.

"Something isn't right here…but fucking Christ, she's a looker. And her lovely lilt makes me heart long for home, aye brother?" Giving his twin a noogie, Connor chuckled.

"Aye…you're right there Murph." The two continued back to the bar. Amelie would be getting off soon, and they'd be damned to let her walk alone any night, but especially this one after what happened earlier. Their thoughts on the new Irish lass on the block simmered in the backs of their minds as they made their way back to McGinty's. Hopefully, they'd figure it out soon, because neither was a patient man when looking for answers.

* * *

Review please?!


	4. Chapter 4

Dis: I don't own BDS. Just this fic.

Cookies for Arquero333 for guessing the right movie! Thanks to all who reviewed!

On with the fic!

Chapter 4: Curses Be Upon Ye

After a week of searching, Aiden had not yet found a lead on the Saints. Feeling put out, she had agreed to go with Amelie to the bar again. She decided on a tight fitting black blouse with flared jeans and some converses she bought the other day. Trekking around with Amelie did not leave room for comfort in anything less than sneakers or flats. Smiling slightly at the thought of her quirky cousin, Aiden finished putting the last touches on her kohl eyeliner. That was another thing she gained on her visit to Boston: she found herself smiling more and more.

"Ready whenever ye are." Amelie met her at the door, a large grin on her face. Sensing something was up, Aiden stepped closer with caution.

"I just got a call from Doc. I'm getting a raise!" The simplicity of the news caught Aiden entirely off-guard, leaving her with nothing to say. Dragged into a tight hug, Aiden merely patter her cousin on the back. "Isn't that wonderful! Oh I can get some new clothes...and maybe a rug or new dishes...Oh!" Tittering on, Aiden just accepted the huge show of affection and happiness with only an internal sigh. The easy love and friendship that her cousin shared with everyone was not something Aiden possessed herself, but she could still be patient enough to let it run its course. Thinking to herself, "_That's the least I could do for all she's done for me._"

"That's fantastic, Amelie, but be smart with it." Amelie hushed her with a flap of her hand.

"Don't worry. I know what I am doing. Now, let's get down to McGinty's!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Holy fucking Mary mother of God_!" was all Aiden could think. Nothing existed. Not the drink she was just getting ready to drink, not her cousin, not the two rowdy men sitting across from them...nothing. Her heart throbbed sharply, interrupting her lungs as they tried to draw air.

There, on the television in the bar, the news anchor announced that a body had been found outside a seedy nightclub in Southie and the evidence pointed to the killers known as the Saints. "_It can't be that simple!_" Nothing had caught her this off-guard before...at least, not since she was a young teen. Standing abruptly, she shimmied around the table and bolted for the door. Amelie's holler was the only thing that turned her around for a brief second.

"I have to go...I'll be back later tonight." With a flick of fiery hair, she was gone.

The phone rang three times before it picked up, and a husky male voice rasped in Aiden's ear. She had known the man's voice for as long as she could remember, and for just as long, it had filled her with dread. It was the voice of death, calling his demons to the hunt. She was one of them, leaving destruction wherever she went. There was no way he'd ever let one of his top butchers go without a fight, so her excuse had to be plausible, quick, and cleverly disguised.

"Hey Capt. I'm still looking around Boston for some new meat. I think I may have found a few you'll like, but they're hard to get in-touch with..."

"The point woman! Get to it!" There was the tone she was used to. Aiden almost expected everyone to talk to her the way he did--rough and angry. Cradling the phone in one hand, she held her elbow in the other, leaning against the wall of the booth.

"I'll need to stay in Boston awhile longer. Maybe two weeks tops?" The other end was dead silent. Fearing the answer, Aiden held her breath.

"Fine." The click of a phone hanging up was the last thing heard on the phone. Exhaling, Aiden hung up the pay phone and walked outside. The deep night was only interrupted by the occasional wail of a siren and roar of a passing car. Drawing her jacket closer, she began heading towards the one library she knew would still be open at 10 o'clock at night. "_Time for some research_".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her body ached from sitting hunched over for hours and hours on end. Sitting up straight, the muscles pulled and sent shoots of pain to her cerebrum. She knew it would be sore until she could get a hot bath or shower, but Aiden was bound and determined to have as much information as possible. It was a long process.

So far, she'd found cases that seemed to just cease being solved as soon as the Saints were listed as the killers. It was as if the police were pretending the deaths never happened. In fact, the more she looked into it, the more Aiden began to think that the cops were secretly cheering the two vigilantes on. Thinking about it, she smiled slightly. It was good to see someone taking action against the evil in the world. "_Maybe they'll find my evil deeds out and come after me...Perhaps that was the freedom Da meant..._"

Wandering to the bathroom down the hall, Aiden made sure to stay relatively quiet. Amelie was sleeping soundly on the opposite side of the apartment, but she had had a late night at McGinty's after starting her shift. In fact, Aiden had gotten in before her.

The shower was perfect for dissipating her aches and pains, the hot water sliding down her lean muscles and relaxing them enough to unknot. It also was nice to clean her hair with the sweet-smelling shampoo her cousin had bought for her. The floral aroma filled the bathroom, and the scent would last for nearly the entire day.

After finishing, Aiden wrapped herself in the thick fuzzy towel lying on the counter and stood looking in the mirror. Flat green eyes stared back from under a curling mane of red-orange hair, which was deep red due to the water. Her pale skin did a poor job of hiding the scars she knew to exist under the cover of the towel. In the false light, her skin gleamed white. Aiden sighed. Life would never be normal for her. With that thought, she left the bathroom to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sweet sound of a violin drew the whole crowd of Irishmen and women in the bar to look at the slightly raised stage. The woman drew the bow across the strings with a easy confidence that had taken years of practice to build. Suddenly, the slow melody swung into a fast-paced reel that had everyone in the crowd up and ready to dance. True Irish folk to the end, several broke into the traditional step dance.

Murphy and Connor leaned back, shocked more than anything that the quiet, slightly rough girl they had gotten to know knew how to play so beautifully. Behind them and the bar, Amelie grinned triumphantly. It had taken two days and lots of pestering and threats to get her cousin to agree to play for the evening. Watching the peaceful expression come over Aiden's face, Amelie had to say to herself that it was worth all the "curse ye" and "may the devil take your cold li'l heart" swearing that Aiden had thrown at her. In the end, Aiden could probably agree with her.

The song ended to cheers and clapping from the whole bar, making a tiny smile grace Aiden's features. Murphy thought to himself that it had been one of the few smiles he'd seen on her, but they were a lovely treat. He and his brother both watched as she bowed lightly before beginning another song, this one more famous than the last. With the music finally catching up to them, the twins broke out into their own little Irish shuffle.

As the night ended, the two brothers and Amelie congratulated Aiden on a fantastic show. Doc even offered to put her on the payroll if she'd play every night or two, but Aiden declined.

"I would rather have a dog chew me foot off than have every lad and lass running to me to play a song for them." With a grimace, she finished packing her dark-wooded violin away. Playing was a sweet escape from the terror and destruction her hands wrought upon the world. With those terrible weapons, she could create the most beautiful music to her ears. Sighing, she turned to leave, but was blocked once more by the twins offering her their arms. With her one hand busy carrying the case, she declined their offered appendages to keep her one gun hand free. The boys fell into step with Aiden, easily keeping up with her stride. Amelie followed behind after locking up the bar behind Doc

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping Aiden and Amelie off, the two brothers headed home. Smoke from their cigarettes trailed after them like the steam from a train. Their steps perfectly in sync, the brothers made good time getting across town to their own flat.

"Did ye notice how she always keeps one hand free? It's as if she's worried ta be caught with her hands full." Connor nodded his assent, snuffing his cigarette out under his boot's heel.

"And she always is lookin' around and sticking to having things behind her like walls and tables and such. She's almost like a paranoid. Something isn't what it seems, Murph..."

"Aye...I know it. Aiden's a bloody fucking mystery to me. But that violin playing was so sweet. Made me heart long for home. How about ye?"

"Aye...that it did." The two entered their building after finishing their cigarettes, ready for sleep after all they did that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first song Aiden plays is Dueling Violins from Riverdance, and the second is Molly on the Shore from the Titanic movie. They're both pretty songs.

Who should figure out whom first? Should the Saints find out about Aiden's dark secret first, or should she figure them out first? I'm leaning towards the first option, but I figured: why not let the reviewers decide?

Review please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: (to clarify a few things)

1. Aiden lives in Ireland. B/c of this, the IRA is not in Boston. It is still in Ireland.

2. Aiden is visiting her cousin, who lives in Boston.

3. The IRA will be playing a big role the further on the fic goes.

Dis: I don't own BDS. Just my fic!

Chapter 5: No Rest for the Wicked

Aiden's visits to McGinty's were starting to become a regular thing. Without the beer and cigarette scented air, she felt disconnected with the world. Her nights were spend perusing articles in newspapers and online, the subject always about the Saints. They were like ghosts, part of some metaphysical world lacking any substance. She couldn't find pictures or names or even ages. Everything about them other than who they killed was pure speculation. It drove Aiden from bed and food sometimes. Her want of freedom was so great that it was eating away at her heart to have it so close and yet out of reach.

"Oi...Aiden! Have ye not heard a word we've said ta ya?" The sudden voice to her left made Aiden flinch. She was falling out of practice. "_Had they wanted to kill me, I would've been dead..._" The shock of this truth made her hands tremble, so she hid them in her lap.

"Sorry Murph...I've just been doing some research is all." She smiled softly at the two men. They had slowly become closer to her and her cousin after all the nights she'd try to leave alone, and it was surprising to see the two rowdy males in a library. "What are you two doing here?" Holding up a thin paperback, Connor answered her.

"Picking up some reading material. It gets boring in the apartment sometimes. What are ye up to?" Aiden turned and fanned the papers out so they could see all of them.

"Still hunting them down? I think ye'd have a better time findin' a rabbit in a fox-hole than trying to catch those two lassie!" Murphy smiled down at the woman, sharing a look with his brother as she spun back to her articles. "Well...if you'd like some company on the way home, we'd be happy to stay with ye?" The offer was a common one between the two men and Aiden. Knowing better than to refuse anymore, she nodded and began stacking the papers to put them away.

"Here...we'll help." Connor took half of the papers away from Aiden while she tried to argue with Murphy that she had the rest under control. Smiling secretly to himself, he meandered his way to the periodicals section.

After the first time the boys watched Aiden protect her cousin, Connor had noted a change in both his and his brother's behavior. The friendship they struck up between the two lasses was an easy one. They could banter with them, but still not have to constantly try to keep in touch with one another. As for him and Murphy, Connor realized that arguing all the time over little things was no longer worth it. This realization partially stemmed from Aiden commenting on how short life is and how wasteful arguing was. They still roughhoused, but it was more from habit than actual anger and fighting. Their killings seemed to roll more smoothly than before, and they definitely visited Doc more. It was as if the two girls were mellowing them out with their friendship, and it was something Connor was enjoying.

The trio made their way out of the library and began walking down the street. It was only three blocks to Amelie's and the walk was peaceful on most nights. The quiet of the night fell on Aiden, shifting her attention to the lack of animal sounds or people wandering about. The air seemed to thicken with some unspoken tension, shadows growing deeper and more consuming. Suddenly, while Aiden had been glancing across the street, the twins had halted in front of her. Two figures stepped up towards them, their faces lighting up as a nearby streetlight flickered back on.

Sweat prickled Aiden's palms, and she reached for the Deagle in its holster. The two Russians from the night she first went with Amelie to McGinty's stood on the sidewalk ahead of the trio. What grabbed hold of Aiden's heart though was the fact that the bigger of the two held Amelie in a chokehold, a gun pressed to her temple.

"You thought you were so clever that night you kicked us out. Well, I've got news for you, bitch. No one throws Petruska out of a bar! If I want a female, I take her. Now, you two stand over there..." The fat hand extended towards the far wall of the alley. "while me and Romilov have our fun." The two men looked at each other before stepping sideways slightly. "_Finally!_"

The world blurred around her, time slowing to the oozing of metal cogs and wheels in a broken clock. Aiden lifted her gun and shot out the left knee of the man addressed as Romilov, turning smoothly to the other "gentleman" with a baleful stare of pure hatred. The man, seeing his skill vastly outmatched, tried to bargain with her in the only way he knew how.

"Drop your weapon or I'll kill her!" Tilting her head slightly, Aiden analyzed the man with a critical glare. Amelie had gone ghost white, clinging to the man's arm wrapped around her neck. Her eyes were wide in horror and fear. She knew all about Aiden's life, her horrific deeds and how deadly she could be. It was an unfortunate slip on Aiden's part. She had a single moment of terrified doubt and hopelessness that she had talked. Now, she had no choice but to fight for freedom. Without it, her cousin would have to be killed to keep the secret safe, and Aiden did not think she could handle that.

"Ye must be joking if ye think for one second that that would stop me. Yer li'l pussy of a gun wouldn't stop me from scouring yer bloody face into the fuckin asphalt. You drop your weapon! I might just spare ye from the pain ye deserve!" The man looked to his friend, screaming in pain and writhing on the ground beside him.

"Fuck you, you stupid bitch! Fucking shot my damn knee! I swear, when I get up..." A second bullet caught the man in the mouth, removing a quarter of his jaw.

"I'd watch yer mouth if I were ye...God don't like it too much when you curse a lady". Aiming the gun back to the other Russian, Aiden barely blinked. "Now, be a good lad and let the lady go." Petruska released Amelie like a hot poker, stepping back against the wall. Connor caught Amelie as she stumbled away in fright from her kidnappers. Murphy watched Aiden carefully, yet again shocked by how little violence phased her. His Beretta was firmly in his hand, ready whenever Aiden was far enough out of the way.

"Spare me...I don't want to die. I can pay you! Name any price..." The icy touch of metal was all the man got in response.

"For Christ's sake, don't do it Aiden! You don't have to be in the IRA anymore!" Murphy flinched back from the woman, turning sharply to his brother. They could practically read each other's thoughts. "_The IRA! Fucking hell! This girl really does have some secrets!_" The frozen green eyes turned back to Amelie. There was no emotion to them, no expression on the pale face even as it quoted scripture.

"God spareth not the wicked. 'Such is the fate God allots the wicked, the heritage appointed for them by God'." Murphy shivered as Aiden turned back to Petruska. Amelie turned her head into Connor's chest, tears leaking down her face. "Vater Unser im Himmel, Geheiligt werde Dein Name, Dein Reich komme. Dein Wille geschehe, Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden. Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute, Und vergib uns unsere Schuld, Wie auch wir vergeben unseren Schuldigern. Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung, Sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen. Denn Dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit, in Ewigkeit. Amen." Murphy closed his eyes as the gun splattered the man's brains and skull across the pavement. When he opened them again, Aiden had pressed her head into her hands, gun in its holster once more.

"Aiden?" His soft voice caused her to raise her head. It was then he saw the sick, disgusted look on her face. He practically sighed in relief. "_She's human after all...Thank God._"

"'For mine iniquities are gone over mine head: as an heavy burden they are too heavy for me. My wounds stink and are corrupt because of my foolishness. I am troubled; I am bowed down greatly; I go mourning all the day long. For my loins are filled with a loathsome disease: and there is no soundness in my flesh. I am feeble and sore broken: I have roared by reason of the disquietness of my heart.'" As the word of God flowed off her tongue, Murphy narrowed the distance between them. He hated when women were upset, and he longed to comfort the lovely woman before him.

"Shhh...It's ok lass. I'm here and so's Connor and Amelie." Aiden stepped into his arms, pressing her forehead against his chest.

"This is why I need to find the Saints...so I can be free from the IRA. My da...he told me that if I find them, I find freedom." She looked up at Murphy with the deepest sorrowful eyes he'd ever seen. "I'm sick of being a demon."

"It'll be ok...We'll figure something out." The look he shared with his brother clearly said that they would talk later. For the moment, the two brothers comforted the women.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, the boys finally know what Aiden's secret was. And we're starting to move into the romantic side of Aiden and Murphy's relationship. It starts with finding comfort in one another.

Read and Review please!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Dis: I don't own BDS…just my fic and characters.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their favorites or watch list! I appreciate the love!

Chapter 6: An Angel's Voice

_O Come All Ye Faithful_

_Joyful and triumphant,_

_O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem._

_Come and behold Him,_

_Born the King of Angels;_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_Christ the Lord._

Murphy suppressed a shiver at the delicate soprano that rang through the church. Beside him, Connor elbowed him sharply. Twas not polite to stare, especially when in service. The hymn was a surprise for the day, inspired by the coming holiday season. Deep down, Murphy silently thanked Amelie for talking her cousin into joining them for church on the regular basis. So far, Aiden had joined them twice, her voice drawing the choirmaster's attention immediately. After constantly asking her to sing with them, the short, grey-haired man had convinced Aiden that the Lord blessed her with a voice that she should use to glorify his name. The impact of this statement was profound, and the two brothers did not fail to catch it. Their rough-and-tumble lass was becoming more and more open as she found herself free from the violence of her past.

A deep sadness swept through Murphy at the thought. Eventually, the past would catch up, and they may never see Aiden again. The very idea of this sent a small spasm of pain through his chest. Watching Aiden's thin frame on stage, he couldn't begin to imagine the horror and carnage she had seen and lived through nearly every day. She didn't deserve it…not a single bit.

_O Sing, choirs of angels,_

_Sing in exultation,_

_Sing all that hear in heaven God's holy word._

_Give to our Father glory in the Highest;_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_Christ the Lord._

Amelie stepped up beside Aiden, her alto voice rich beside the sweet melody of her cousin's. They made a lovely pair on-stage, red hair bright against the pale cream sweaters both wore. Murphy had to remind himself to not stare lower as he recalled the tight flares Aiden wore. Amelie had a long, black skirt on, reminding the twins of a librarian. Shrugging, they supposed it was better than her usual bartender's uniform.

Knowing what Aiden most wanted in her life, the two of them had done a lot of talking and yelling last night. His long sleeves hid the marks of a scuffle—one of several he and Connor had had. In the end, Connor finally agreed and then the fighting began on how to tell the Irish spitfire. Murphy knew how deadly she could be, and he prayed she really just wanted their help and wasn't trying to kill them. However, watching the red-haired woman sing in that sweet soprano had him questioning how an angel could be so deeply entrenched in such bloodshed.

_All Hail! Lord, we greet Thee,_

_Born this happy morning,_

_O Jesus! For evermore be Thy name adored._

_Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing;_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_O come, let us adore Him,_

_Christ the Lord._

The song ended with a peaceful fading into the air, and the two women bowed as the entire church became filled with the roar of clapping. A small smile graced Aiden's features—something Murphy was beginning to discover was a rare, but beautiful sight. As the priest began his sermon, the two women slid into the pew beside Connor and Murphy. Considering the crowd on this particular Sunday, Aiden's thigh was pressed tightly against his own, and Murphy found himself mentally slapping thoughts of her away as he tried to focus on the pastor.

Through the tight jeans Aiden wore, Murphy could feel the taught muscles and the heat emanating from her skin. It was as certain thoughts arose that he realized how long it had been since he last had a woman touch him, let alone sleep with him. This realization nearly drew a groan out of him as he tried to force more dirty thoughts away. As he exhaled sharply, Murphy noticed the look his brother sent him and shook his head. Rolling his eyes, Connor turned back to the front. "_Aye…may the Lord forgive me my thoughts…and bless me with findin' a lass willing ta see to me needs. Amen"._

"_Why is he so tense?"_ Glancing around surreptitiously, Aiden didn't see any possible dangers lurking in the sea of faces. Already jumpy from nerves fried over the performance, she had to fold her hands in her lap to keep from fidgeting. Eyes used to searching for details, she saw every flaw in her denim pants and every chip and crack in the wood of the pew underneath her legs. Since she sat down, Murphy's body had been wound tighter than the strings on her violin sitting at Amelie's. It was beginning to make her nervous.

The service ended without a flaw, interruption, or outburst, leaving Aiden to silently sigh in relief. She felt the need to always look over her shoulder, the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Not knowing the lay of the city as well as she knew home also made Aiden a little jumpy. Plus, with all the times Murphy and Connor caught her unawares had scared the living hell out of her. It used to be that no one could sneak up on her, and the failing of her practice had left her shaken.

With the early morning service over, the group went their separate ways. Aiden and Amelie headed for home while the two men went off to wherever it was they went during the day. However, like clockwork, they always seemed to make it to McGinty's every night. The two rowdy men could easily drink the night away and still seem sober enough to make the walks to Amelie's seem safe, even with the black of night encroaching onto the streets. But, that did not mean Aiden left her right hand full. It was always ready to grab her Deagle and maim any offender who dared to attempt harm upon her or her companions. Now that the two twins knew what kind of monster she was, it seemed their bond with her had deepened in some intangible way, leaving her puzzled. Most people were horrified by violence, and yet, the two brothers hardly flinched when Amelie had blurted out Aiden's dirty little secret. For Aiden, it was almost a relief to know someone, somewhere accepted her nature and still kept in touch with her.

The day passed by slowly as Aiden flipped through her newest book. Amelie had gone to the store and back in the same amount of time it took Aiden to read 10 or so chapters in the novel. As she was finishing another page, Amelie waltzed out of the bedroom, dressed for another evening of work. She smiled brightly as a knock on the door startled Aiden.

"Relax Ai…it's only Connor and Murphy." The two aforementioned men filled the now open doorway to the flat, both grinning. Shocked and horrified to be found lounging in her sleeping shorts and tank top, Aiden flung the book down and dashed off to her room, hollering out behind her.

"Curse ye sideways, Amelie! You could've warned me we'd be havin' guests!" Aiden tugged on some cargo pants, leaving the tank top on since it wasn't dirty or ratty. As she trudged out of the bedroom, she sent a glare to her cousin standing in the doorway.

"I figured after today, you'd want a break from going out. I hope you don't mind? You can come if you want to?" Softening her look, Aiden sighed and shook her head.

"No thank ye…I think I'll just enjoy the quiet tonight. Have fun, and be safe!" Amelie waved as Connor and Murphy led the way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had to hold back a gasp as his eyes had landed on Aiden. Dressed as simply as she was, it was a delightful surprise to see her long, tone legs stretching out of a pair of dark shorts. As she had run back to her room, Murphy savored watching her rear end shift with each step. Groaning internally, he turned to Amelie and smiled softly. He was beginning to get used to seeing the woman practically every night. Regardless of what dirty job Connor and he had to do that day, the pair always showed up to the bar for a few drinks and a chat with Doc.

Watching Connor smile at the strawberry blonde woman, he began to notice the attention his brother was giving her, and he sprouted his own smile. It was about time Connor found someone to be happy about seeing other than his targets. As Aiden walked back out, legs hidden in baggy black pants, Murphy felt that he could say the same for himself.

As the three of them left the apartment, Murphy couldn't help but feel a bit let down that Aiden wasn't coming. Squashing the feeling sharply thereafter, he refrained from sighing. There was no room for fuzzy feelings when he knew what Connor and he had to do after dropping Amelie off at work. A sharp rise in gang activity had followed the arrival of a couple new men on the streets of Boston, and the boys had noticed it with curiosity. Tonight, they were staking out the local hideout to see what all the fuss was about.

Little did they realize, their plans would inevitably run them into Aiden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Review please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Dis: I don't own BDS

Note: The song version I was thinking of in the last chapter was the one done by Celtic Woman.

Hopefully, we'll have some drama and loving in this chappie!

Chapter 7: Red, Red Tide

Looking up from her book, Aiden sighed in almost annoyance. On the counter sat Amelie's keys, which she'd need to get into the apartment after Aiden went to bed. There was no debating over whether or not to take them. Aiden just grabbed a jacket, snatched the keys, and headed out the door. The sun left purple and deep red streaks across the sky as it set, the taller buildings around the city creating deep, far-reaching shadows. There were several on Aiden's path to the bar.

She had nearly made it when an arm reached around her neck, choking off the scream she had just gotten ready to unleash upon the air. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, pushing her heart rate through the roof. The arm around her neck made oxygen hard to take in, and the bulging muscle spoke of hours lifting weights. "_Or killing people through strangulation"_ her mind supplied roughly. This was why she should have been more careful…more observant. As her thoughts fired off in split-second patterns, the shadow to her right stepped into the waning light of the evening, and Aiden forgot how to breathe as terror began to writhe in her gut.

"Well, well…Looks like one of the dogs wandered away from its cage in search of better bones." The dark-haired man snapped his fingers, and Aiden dropped to her knees as her throat was released. Cool, meaty fingers raised her chin, and her green eyes stared into the chilling, black gaze of one of the few men Aiden was terrified by. "Tell me A stóirín, did you think ye could escape? Ye know I couldn't let ye do that, now could I?" The man tilted his head, studying her blank face. Inside, she was rallying against the fear that threatened to consume her, but Aiden was good at masking her emotions. "You will come with us, back to Ireland, and you will be punished for your straying."

"No…" The word was shaky, but it echoed in the small alley. The man turned back around from where he had been pacing and gripped Aiden by the hair.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?!" The rage in the man's voice was a quiet, deadly fury. She only knew he was angry by the fire burning behind his eyes. If she didn't get free…she would be dead.

"I quit. I'm tired of all the violence. I never wanted to be part of your sick group!" She bit off the rest of her response as a huge hand sent her head sideways. It was like being sucker-punched with a dinner plate.

"You don't quit the IRA…You either die, or grow to be useless. The former can easily be arranged." The twisted grin that spread across the man's face made the fear in Aiden's chest rise up in a wave. "However, I'd rather you beg before you die." A shooting pain welled up from her shoulder, and upon looking down, Aiden noticed the other brute of a man had buried a knife hilt deep into the flesh. The ruddy-haired man ripped it free, tearing muscle, skin, and vessels in a swift jerk. Blood splattered the pavement, and yet, Aiden was used to the pain. In the back of her mind, she thought that it was sad to be so used to it that she hardly noticed the wound gushing blood. As the brute went to raise his Colt pistol to her temple, the other man halted him with a raised arm. "No…I'd hate to ruin such a pretty face." With that, the torture began.

When the men were done beating her senseless, Aiden lay in a bloodied heap on the asphalt. Knife wounds bled profusely across her torso, legs, and arms. A bullet hole oozed steadily from her hip, where it had lodged. She held her hand to it, putting as much pressure on it as she could manage with a nearly dislocated arm. Every bone ached. Every cut burned. The grit of the alleyway ground into her cheek, but all of these were minor irritations. She had long suffered wounds like this, and on numerous occasions had brushed death's sweet hand, only to be pulled back from the brink. The two men left her there, knowing there was no one around to save her this time. She was of no use to them if she wouldn't work, so they dumped her like yesterday's garbage. As Aiden began to fade into unconsciousness, her mind's walls fell away, and she cried.

All the lives lost, all the lives claimed. Her hands were bloodied beyond recognition. She couldn't hate her father. He had thought he fought a noble cause. And it would have been if it weren't for the unsavory methods they used. The fear, the death, the chaos—Aiden was sick of it all. At last, it seemed she was receiving her just desserts. The morbid, solemn thought was overshadowed by a nicer one.

She could still see his easy smile and hear the lilt to his voice. It could soothe anyone into a calm, relaxed energy. His blue eyes seemed like ice when he was angry, but when he looked at her, she felt like they were piercing through her. If any man could draw her attention, it would be him. His shirts never fully hid his muscled, broad chest and shoulders, and she had caught herself imagining what was under those dark clothes on more than one occasion. It seemed sadly ironic to finally let down her walls she built for so long just as she was dying, but Aiden said to herself: "_why shouldn't I have at least some good thoughts before God finally takes me?_" Before she could black out, Aiden thought she heard Murphy's voice. "_How silly…Why would Murphy be here?_" Above her, she could see Death's angel finally come for her. Reaching up a bloody hand, Aiden smiled sadly and touched the warm cheek. As blackness took over, the hand fell away, leaving a bloody handprint.

"Christ! Connor! Help me?!"

They had been walking back from the strip club, having cleaned house of all the scumbags and wannabe gangsters, when the familiar tang of blood had brought the twins running. The odor had saturated the air, leaving a metallic taste on their tongues. Murphy made it to the alley first, sliding in the small puddle of blood. As he skidded to a stop, Connor came up behind him, cursing.

"Jaysus! What the hell happened?" In slowly donning horror, Murphy bent down and studied the familiar face. "It's Aiden!" The panic in his voice was not missed by Connor.

"Hello angel…" The soft lilt and sweet nickname would have Murphy's heart pounding if it weren't already terrified into tachycardia. Her blood was still warm as she pressed her hand to his cheek. It coated her arms and legs to the point of almost seeming fake. "_No one should have that much blood in them._" As Aiden went limp in his arms, Murphy turned to his brother, eyes full of fear.

"Christ! Connor, help me!?" The two hefted the woman off the ground and began racing for their apartment, knowing that the hospital would ask too many questions.

As soon as they got in the door, Connor cleared the table in the middle of the room as Murphy laid Aiden's limp body down. The smaller wounds cleaned up quickly, but as soon as Connor began stitching the gash in Aiden's upper arm, the woman arched her back in a scream of pain, coming fully conscious in one of the worst parts. Murphy leaned over her, pushing her shoulders down to hold her still.

"Relax, Aiden. It's us! We're trying to help you, but you need to hold still." The green glare he got in return nearly made him sag with relief. At least she was ok enough to be mad.

"I fuckin' know what I need ta do, Murphy McManus! Gimme a damn knife! I'll kill that fucker!"

"Whoa there…Ye aren't going anywhere!" Connor pressed around the bullet hole in Aiden's hip, earning a hiss from the woman. "The bullet's still inside. I'll need to get it out." Aiden nodded, gritting her teeth. "Murph…get the iron ready." Sending one last look to the woman bleeding on the table, Murphy nodded and headed off to go do as he was told. As soon as it was heated up, Connor pulled the bullet from the gaping hole and pressed a clean rag over it to slow the blood down and clean the wound enough to prevent infection. With that done, Murphy quickly pressed the iron's tip to the hole, cauterizing it. The half-scream, half-moan of pain that Aiden released nearly broke his heart. The smell of burning flesh made him nearly gag, knowing it was hers.

"All done…Any other injuries we don't know about?" Aiden shook her head, lying limply on the table.

"Can one of ye carry me to the tub?" Sharing a look with Connor, Murphy shrugged.

"Only if yer sure yer ok ta move…" Half-heartedly, Aiden slid onto her elbows to glare at him.

"Take me to the fuckin' bath Murphy or I swear I'll choke ye with my shoelaces!" At this point, he smiled, more grateful Aiden was ok enough to argue with him than he'd ever thought he could be.

Steamy bath scene next time, yes? No? Vote!

REVIEWS ARE MUCH LOVED!

Translations:

A stóirín—Irish for my little treasure/darling.


	8. Chapter 8

Dis: I don't own BDS.

Due to popular demand, there will be a steamy bath scene!!!! Kiddies, close your eyes!

Chapter 8: Suffocate Me, I'm Already Drowning

Murphy carried Aiden to the bathroom, trying to ignore the gore on her flesh. When Connor had been cauterizing the bullet hole in her hip, Murphy had seen the countless scars across Aiden's stomach. There were bound to be more, and the thought broke his heart. No woman should have to endure violence such as she'd seen. However, Murphy thanked God she was still alive. Seeing her so close to not making it, he realized how much he'd begun to care about the woman in his arms.

Setting her down onto her feet gently, Murphy turned to go. A delicate hand grasped his wrist, freezing him in place better than any rope. The helpless anger that rose in Aiden's face sent a pang through him, and he sighed internally. Her clothes were soaked with blood, the tank top sticking to her like skin. Refraining from staring at the raised fabric as it swooped across Aiden's chest, Murphy quickly surveyed what was wrong.

"I…I need help getting them off." She didn't blush or hesitate in embarrassment, but rather in anger at being so helpless as to need help undressing. Murphy sighed aloud, trying to block the thoughts creeping up in his male psyche. Hearing the sigh, Aiden glared at him. "I'd do it meself, but I'm a little bit banged up, in case you can't see…"

"It's not that…I just don't think it's right is all…" Aiden's face dropped into the blank mask she used when hiding her emotions.

"Jaysus, Murphy! It's not the first time a man's undressed me! I've been in worse shape before, now help me!" This sudden knowledge sent a flash of anger through him, but he squelched it. "_Of course men would have…I mean…look at 'er!_" Not saying anything else, Murphy stepped forward and gripped the hem of Aiden's shirt. Being careful to not re-open any of her wounds, he slowly slid the fabric up, trying to ignore the black lace bra underneath. After the shirt was off, he stepped back.

"Can you get the pants?" Aiden looked uncertain as she nodded, but she only managed to slide the button out of the hole and unzip them before a flash of pain made her stiffen and gasp. At this, Murphy closed the distance between them, placing his large hands over her hips, carefully avoiding the recently cauterized wound nearby. Slowly pushing downward against the fabric, Murphy got the pants to her knees before he nodded his head to the counter. "Sit." The gentle command was all Aiden needed, trying to distract herself from how warm the man's hands were. As she sat, Murphy slid the pants all the way off, taking her socks with them. Sitting in her underwear and feeling suddenly self-conscious, Aiden blushed slightly.

"Thank you…for helping me. May I ask, how do you and your brother know so much about fixing wounds?" Sighing again, Murphy rubbed his forehead with his hand. "_Here it goes…God, let her not be angry!_" Murphy slid up his shirt to reveal the countless scars he had across his torso. Aiden, shocked to find them on him, gasped as she stretched her hand out to run her finger over a particularly large one near his left hip. The delicate touch of her finger sliding over his flesh made him tremble. "_Oh dear fuckin' Christ! It's been too long…Please let me not do anything stupid to her!_"

"Aiden…My brother and I are who ye've been lookin' for. We're the Saints your da told you to find. I'm sorry we didn't tell ye earlier, but we had to know we weren't goin' ta get killed for it." Shock, anger, hurt, and understanding all flooded the woman's face as she stared up into the warm blue eyes of Murphy McManus. Her finger remained on the scar, sending little jolts of electricity through him. Her voice was slightly rough as she spoke, making him wish he had told her sooner.

"Aye…I understand ye and yer brother wanted to make sure I was trustworthy. I guess I'm just glad I found ya at long last." Aiden sighed deeply, removing her finger to push her hands to her face and scrub harshly at it. Murphy took her hands into his, pulling the appendages to the side and dropping them to cup Aiden's face in his two palms.

"Hey…It's ok. You'll be safe with us. And Connor's going to get Amelie now." Seeing the look of worry cross her face, Murphy hit the nail on the head, feeling Aiden relax right after he finished the latter statement. "Now, about your bath…" Murphy turned smoothly and cut the water on warm, letting it fill the tub. He turned to Aiden and brushed a hair away from her face, eliciting a shiver. "Cold?" In response, Aiden lightly slid off the counter and neared the almost full tub.

"Not exactly…" As he reached out to trace the wing tattoos on her back, Murphy earned another shiver from Aiden that made him grin. "Murphy…?" Her voice was unsure and questioning as she turned to look at him.

"Aye? Any meaning behind those?" She shook her head, trying not to recall the feeling of his hands on her skin. Never had she been touched so delicately by a man.

"I'm a fallen angel, bound to the service of a demon. The chained, dying wings symbolize this." His large hand gripped her chin delicately as he closed the gap between them.

"I don't think ye be a fallen angel…Ye are too kind to be anything but a saint…no pun intended." Smiling a little at the joke, Aiden closed her eyes, savoring the feel of Murphy's calloused fingers and wondering what it'd feel like to have him touch her elsewhere. As she opened her eyes again, she felt like she was drowning in the deep blue ocean of his gaze. He leaned forward, and she held her breath, not knowing what to do.

"Bath's ready…you can manage?" The squeak of a faucet signaled his turning off of the water, and Aiden felt disappointment flood her chest. "_Why do I feel like this…I'm a grown woman, trained to kill. I shouldn't be havin' fuzzy feelings for some random man I met on some visit to family._" But that was just it, Murphy was no longer just "some random man". They had built a bond of slow friendship in the weeks Aiden had been staying in Boston, and she couldn't ignore it forever. "Aiden? Ye ok?" Realizing she had zoned out in her thoughts, she blushed deeply.

"Aye…I'm ok." She nearly choked on her tongue as Murphy ran a thumb across her cheek.

"That's a lovely color for ye. It's about time you start showing some emotion. Bottling it up, no matter how bad it may hurt to think on it or show it, is never good. It eats you away in here…" Murphy placed a finger above Aiden's heart. As he turned to leave, Aiden stopped him.

"But…I need help still." Seeing her gesture to her undergarments, it was Murphy's turn to blush. "_I can't do this. Lord, if this be a test, I fail already. Please, don't make me do this!_" Unfortunately, God wasn't listening at this precise moment. He inhaled sharply as the lithe body moved closer to him.

"Aiden…I really don't think…" She paused, turning on her toes, and looked over her shoulder.

"Please? I can't get them off. And like I said, you aren't the only man to see my body…" "_Just the only one who touches it so gently…_" her thoughts added smartly.

"But…" Murphy sighed deeply, willing the thoughts in his head to leave. "Alright." He unclasped the bra quickly, tossing it on the pile of clothes now on the floor. Sliding his hands across Aiden's hips, he rapidly pushed her underwear to the floor, trying not to look at the finely toned body his hands were now laying on. However, as he went to pull his hands away, a small moan made him freeze.

"That felt nice…" Murphy stiffened, the noise being so innocent and yet so seductive that his mind flooded with images. Aiden tilted her head slightly sideways, as if working a kink out of it. "_Oh fuckin' hell!_" With his mind rapidly traveling south, Murphy was frozen, his hands still on Aiden's thighs. "Murphy?" She turned and his heart nearly exploded. He felt like a teenager all over again. She was perfectly shaped, enough to play with, but not so much that they sagged. Her abs were defined but not chiseled like a man's, hardened by her years of work. His hands fell limp by his sides as he stared, jaw clenched in fear of doing or saying something stupid. She stepped closer, making his already increased heart rate double.

"Aiden…can I go now? I really don't want to do something stupid…" "_Or say something stupid…too late for that I guess._" Puzzlement wrinkled her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Jaysus fuckin' Christ, Aiden! You're so goddamn gorgeous I'm tryin' not ta run me hands over ye! It wouldn't be right o' me!"

"Oh…" The look of profound shock now confused him. Had she not realized what she was doing to him?

"Did ye not think seeing ye naked would make me…I thought ye said that ye had been seen before?" The shock on her face turned to confusion, making Murphy let out a deep sigh.

"I said they've seen me. But they don't touch me the way you do. Romance doesn't come on the field of battle, especially in our line of work." "_Oh…fuckin…CHRIST!_" was all Murphy could think as he stared at her. "_She means to tell me tha' she never done laid with a man? Oh God…give me strength to not leap on her…_" He nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt the hand touch his chest. "Murphy?"

"Oh fuckin hell…! Aiden, I can't. Please? I'm sorry but I really can't…"

"Can't what?" This was the hardest thing Murphy thought he ever had to do. His heart was racing, sending blood to areas he'd rather not have noticed at that moment, but Aiden stepped closer, practically cornering him against the door and wall. Her skin was bruised and mottled with blood and cuts, but she was still gorgeous to him. It didn't help that he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been with a woman. "Murphy…I…" A blush stained her face as Aiden clamped her jaw shut.

"Take yer bath before it turns cold. I'll be on the other side if you need anything." With that said, Murphy fled the bathroom, leaving Aiden to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Want more steam?

Read and Review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Dis: I don't own BDS.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's to you:

Chapter 9: Vodka Kisses

As he waited on her to finish, Murphy grabbed a thing of vodka to settle his nerves. All the thoughts in his head weren't helping, so he hoped to drown them in liquor. However, before he even finished his third glass, Aiden's soft voice called through the door. He leapt up, ready to help, even if he'd suffer blue balls for the next couple of hours.

"Murphy…I hate to ask it of ye, but do ye think ye could help me with my hair and back. It hurts too much to lift my arms."

"Aye…I'll help." He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door against the cooler apartment and keeping the steam inside. It took two strides to reach the tub, where he sat down to help. As gently as possible, he washed the grit and dried blood caked on her flesh before moving on to her locks of red-gold hair. As he scrubbed the shampoo into her scalp, Murphy heard her try and stifle a moan and paused in his ministrations. "Ye ok?" Under his hands, Aiden nodded softly.

"Aye…It felt good is all…" Murphy continued, trying to keep his face blank. "Ye smell like vodka. I think I should be askin' ye if ye be alright."

"I'm fine. Just trying to calm down a bit." Helping her lean back, Murphy finished washing her hair and rinsed it out. The look Aiden gave him made his heart flop.

"Ok…I'm sorry to be such trouble for ye." As she sat back up, Murphy pulled the plug on the tub and grabbed a towel. Aiden stepped into it as he held it out to her.

"It isn't that yer trouble. Ye aren't at all. It's just…" Sighing deeply, Murphy ran his hand over his face. "How do I put it nicely…"

"Ye can tell it to me whichever way is the truth. I'm sure I've heard worse." Murphy frowned to himself. Like hell he was about to tell her that he really just wanted to rip the towel off her, push her to the floor, and pound mercilessly into her all night long. Just the thought of it sent a quiver down his spine.

"Aiden…It wouldn't be right o' me…" She placed one thin finger on his lips, dropping the towel as she stepped closer. "Jaysus! Aiden…" He didn't finish what he was saying as she grabbed his other hand and placed it on her hip.

"Murphy, just shut up. I'm a grown woman. I may not have…experienced things you have, but that doesn't mean I'm completely stupid when it comes to sex." As she looked up into his eyes, she smiled slightly, and Murphy's resolve fell to pieces. "Please? It felt good when you touched me so gently." Complying, Murphy rubbed his hands across her hips, sliding them around and up her back. Aiden sighed and closed her eyes, a look of happiness spreading across her face. His heart throbbed painfully at seeing the bruises and scars, and he dipped his head to kiss along her collarbone. He was rewarded with a gasp as Aiden leaned into him.

"Ye sure ye want this?" Aiden nodded, hands sliding under Murphy's shirt to caress the hardened muscles. He shivered under her touch, wishing she'd do more. Gently, he lifted her to the counter behind her, holding back a sigh as he caught sight of Aiden in her full, naked glory. The effect was dampened by the bruises and cuts everywhere, but he still found her gorgeous. As he trailed hot kisses up her neck, Murphy savored the gasps and moans Aiden let out, nipping and sucking as he went higher. At last, he pressed his lips to hers, gently prying them open with his tongue. Her sweet flavor filled his mouth and coated his tongue, and Murphy found himself suppressing his own groan.

"Mmm…Murphy?" Inhaling deeply, he leaned back while gripping the counter's edge. "I think I really like yer Vodka Kisses." And the most shocking thing happened: Aiden, the demon dog of the IRA, giggled. The shock of it had her eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Lass…that had ta be the damned cutest thing I think I've ever heard." Not letting her say anything else, Murphy crashed his lips to hers. After that, he couldn't get close enough to her. His shirt joined the steadily growing pile on the floor as Aiden all but ripped it off of him. Her eagerness made him smile, but he still worried for her. After all, she was still wounded. Sensing his hesitance, Aiden pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm ok, Murph…I promise. I just really want this." The sexy timbre of Aiden's voice drove him over the edge, and he yanked at the belt and button on his pants. As they slid away, he heard Aiden's sharp intake of air.

"What is it? Ye ok?" She nodded, running a fiery trail from his shoulders to his abdomen. Nearly crumpling to his knees when her hand gripped him, Murphy let out a deep groan.

"I just didn't expect it to be so…big…" Bucking into her hand as she ran it down his length, he shivered.

"Lass…I need ye." His body quivered as he recalled all the months of running after criminals and gangsters before meeting her, and then even after, he hadn't lain with anyone. The ache he felt building in him was torturous as the woman sat naked on the counter before him.

"Aye…and I want ye." Her eyes roamed all over him, taking in the delicious curve of muscle. He was built to make supermodels jealous, and the tattoos covering him gave him the right amount of danger about him that attracted women to him. As he slid a finger into her, she cried out his name, gripping his shoulders tightly. He slowly worked his digits in her, building a deep aching need in her belly. Suddenly, they heard the front door open and they froze, falling dead silent.

"Oi! I'm home. Where are ye two? Amelie and I brought food!" Murphy buried his head into Aiden's neck with a deep groan.

"I swear, if he wasn't me brother, I'd kill him." Still aching, Aiden slid off the counter and hugged Murphy—her first display of affection ever.

"Don't. He's a good man, like you. Now, may I have some clean clothes?" Murphy sighed and rushed to put his clothes on before heading out the door.

"There ye are! Now, where's Aiden?"

"She be needing some clean clothes after her bath, so I'm fetchin' em. She'll be out soon." Aiden sighed, wishing he could have continued, and leaned against the counter as she waited on the clothes. They came soon enough and the two of them joined Connor and Amelie in the kitchen for dinner.

All in favor of killing Connor for interrupting?

(watches everyone raise hands and joins them) Aye! Don't worry, this isn't the last lemony goodness I throw in! Promise!

Read and Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Dis: I don't own BDS

And due to the outcry for sparing Connor's life, and the fact that it wouldn't be BDS without him, he shall remain alive. Thanks to the usual reviewers! I appreciate the love! It inspires me to update faster :) Now, on with the fic!

Chapter 10: Sinking Like A Rock

Aiden lay in the bed, sheets tangled around her like her thoughts in her head. After Murphy had finished eating, he had offered to take the couch so that she could have his bed. The ensuing battle of wills left Aiden drained, so she finally caved in and took the offer. She could still recall his smoldering blue eyes as he stared at her, his fingers as they caressed her, and his moans in her ear as she gripped him.

Groaning, Aiden ground the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to erase the memories. It wasn't like her to get this attached to a person, let alone to almost constantly be thinking about him. However, she couldn't get rid of the warmth and floating feelings she got every time he looked at her or was nearby. Thinking something was wrong with herself, Aiden spent the whole night trying to figure out what to do. It never crossed her mind that she may be falling for the dark-haired twin. Falling in love was not something a soldier of the IRA—or ex soldier for that matter—did.

The next morning broke with streaks of orange and yellow, looking like a sherbet medley. As the light finally found its way into the bedroom, Aiden sat up and gave up hope on sleeping. It wouldn't be the first time she failed to sleep in 24 hours, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Rolling carefully out of the bed, she tested her legs and delicately stretched her arms. The muscles and stitches pulled tight, so she set them back at her sides with a sigh. This was the part she hated the most: healing. It always took longer than she wanted. Heading out into the kitchen, Aiden decided on making some coffee to go with a small bowl of cereal…if she could find it.

The smell of coffee and bacon woke Murphy up better than the bright light now in his face. Opening his eyes, he realized that the shades on the window had been left open, letting the early morning sun shine right in his face. Grumbling, he sat upright on the couch and cracked his spine. It had been a rough night, and he hadn't fallen asleep until the wee hours of the morning. Thoughts and memories of the woman currently tittering around the kitchen had kept him uncomfortably hard for most of the night. It didn't help that all he could think was how delicious her skin had tasted and how sweet her mouth was. And the sounds of her moaning still echoed in his ear. Shivering slightly, Murphy stood up and meandered into the kitchen.

"Morning Murphy. Want some bacon? I made it meself since I couldn't find anything else edible." With a chuckle, Aiden laid out a plate of still crackling strips, pouring two cups of coffee before wandering to the little table nearby. As he sipped the coffee, his eyes widened. The clear taste of Irish cream and whiskey lit up his taste buds, bringing him fully awake.

"Ye be a woman after an Irishman's heart, Aiden." Stuffing a large strip of pork into his mouth, Murphy nearly missed the blush that coated the aforementioned woman's face. She sipped delicately at the coffee, trying to hide the pink stain on her cheeks with the mug. "Ye feelin' better?"

"Aye…Thanks for helping me last night." Murphy, realizing there could be a double meaning to her statement, nearly choked on his coffee. Coughing, he waved the woman's thanks off.

"No need ta thank me. I was happy to help." Aiden smiled softly, a reaction she realized was becoming more and more common. "_I must be getting soft…but it feels so good to not hide everything anymore._" As she looked out the window, Connor and Amelie stumbled into the kitchen, earning a grin from Murphy.

"Late night?" Amelie's rumbled hair testified for her, but Connor gave it away by his angry retort.

"Stuff it! I'm a grown man, and I don't need ye commented on me sex-life."

"I'll take that as a yes…" Murphy ducked the sleepy fist with a laugh, scooting his chair closer to Aiden. The other two sat down after grabbing two more mugs of coffee, obviously not ready for the early wakeup. Aiden continued to stare out the window, enjoying the patterns coloring the sky. It was a gorgeous morning, and she let her thoughts roam as she studied the sky.

_ Murphy's warm hands drifted over her waist, making her shiver. No man had ever touched her the way he did—like she was some porcelain doll that would break under the slightest pressure. The feeling of it made her heart ache and warmth pool in her belly. His kisses sent a fiery trail up her neck, and she nearly gasped as he pressed his mouth to hers. His tongue slid against her lips, parting them as she gasped in shock. Electricity lit every nerve as she tasted the vodka mixed with Murphy's own unique taste. Eyes closing in pleasure, Aiden leaned into him. "Murphy? I think I like your Vodka kisses…" And to her near horror, Aiden giggled. Murphy's mouth opened in shock._ _"Lass…that had ta be the damned cutest thing I think I've ever heard." And she found herself unable to breathe as he pressed his mouth to hers. She all but tore his shirt off, fumbling with the button on his pants. She had had to reassure him that she was ok, despite the wounds. _

_ The ache inside her was nearly too much. She finally understood the reason so many people had sex. As she wrapped her hand around Murphy's throbbing length, she nearly shivered at his deep groan. He declared his need for her, and she agreed. The ache between her legs was building to the point of being almost painful. As his long finger delved inside her, Aiden was grateful to be sitting down. She gripped his shoulders, moaning "Oh…Murphy…" The feeling built as he moved the appendage inside her, slowly adding a second. As the feeling grew to bursting point, Aiden heard the worst sound in the world._

"_Oi! I'm home. Where are ye two? Amelie and I brought food!" She could have cried had the noise suddenly froze her and Murphy in place. Murphy buried his head into her neck, muttering curses._

"Aiden? Ye ok?" Jumping suddenly out of her reverie, Aiden nodded.

"Aye…I'm fine. Just enjoying the scenery." Murphy didn't fail to notice the blush creeping across her face and could guess as to where her mind had been. The thought of her thinking about what they did sent a tingle down his body. If Connor and Amelie weren't there, he'd probably finish what they'd started the other day. However, God seemed to be against him as Connor grew a serious look on his face.

"Murph…we need ta talk about this situation. They'll probably figure out she isn't dead soon if they haven't already, and then they'll come back. We can't let them." Nodding, Murphy watched as fear bleached Aiden's face of all color.

"You can't…He'll kill all of you!" Horror and terror mixed on the woman's face, and Murphy felt his heart break at the sight. He'd seen her not bat an eyelash at killing someone, even after holding her cousin hostage. He'd watched her nearly greet death with a smile, but in all the times he'd seen her, Murphy could not recall ever seeing Aiden truly frightened. It chilled him to the core.

"Lassie…He hurt you, which automatically calls for retribution. If they come after you, it makes finding them easier. And Murph and I have been at this a long time. Just relax and let us help." Connor sent her a gentle smile, hoping to calm her.

"No! You can't!" Slamming her hands on the table, Aiden felt the flood of memories swarm her mind, rocking her back on her feet.

_Flames roared from everywhere. The tang of blood and sweat dampened the already suffocating night air. Her sides ached from the beating she had received for failing to bring in the target. Rupert had snitched on her to the captain, and she had gotten her punishment as soon as she arrived at base. Their eyes had mocked the little girl, hardened against such abuse. Now, as Aiden ran through the streets, she desperately searched for the man._

_ She skidded to a halt. There stood the captain, hands coated in blood. The man tied to the beam was screaming as his organs were pulled one by one out of his gut. His fingers were bent at weird angles, a testament to the breakage under the surface. His whole body was one big bruise, coated in his own blood. The stench of burning flesh told of torture. Feeling sick, Aiden covered her mouth and swallowed the rising bile. To show weakness before the captain was asking for another beating. The cruelty with which the captain extracted information left Aiden aching to flee far away and never return, but that would put a death sentence on her head. As the man finished with his torture, he turned and slid a blood-soaked hand down her cheek._

"_Ah…you were too slow. Perhaps next time you'll learn to do better the first time I tell you something." With that, the hand drew back and knocked her sideways._

Aiden's skin lost all color, and Murphy was sure she didn't realize that tears were coursing down her cheeks. The terror that filled her eyes tore at his chest, and he hesitantly reached over to touch her shoulder in comfort. The feather-light pressure was all she needed to break. She would have hit the floor had Murphy not caught her in his arms.

"Please…Ye don't know what evil that man is capable of! I beg of ye: don't go after him! I…" Sucking in a sob, Aiden buried her face in Murphy's chest while gripping his shirt for dear life. "I couldn't stand it if I lost ye. I want ta be free o' him, but not at the price of someone else's life!" Her walls were completely destroyed. All of her carefully collected composure has slowly been fracturing the more Murphy, Connor, and Amelie had opened her up. As the traumatic memories took over, it was all Aiden could do to not drown in them. Shushing her lightly, Murphy pulled her face up towards his.

"Aiden…we will find him. We will kill him. Do not worry for our safety. I promise we'll come back to ye. But for now, I need ye to calm down. We've got time to prepare before this fucker comes along." Murphy nodded to Connor and Amelie, signaling them the need for privacy. The two got up and walked out of the flat, presumably to go get lunch or something to pass the time. As soon as they left, Murphy pressed a kiss to Aiden's forehead.

"Please Murphy…I don't want to lose ye!" Taking her hands into his, he kissed both before letting them go to hug her tightly.

"I will be fine. Have a li'l faith in me." Tilting her head upwards, Aiden stared deeply into his eyes. "_Oh Lord, help me…I want him so bad…_" As she tugged his mouth toward hers, Murphy's eyes widened before closing. As their tongues danced together, they both sighed in passion.

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Dis: I do not own BDS or the Dropkick Murphy's.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Hope you continue to enjoy the fic.

Chapter 11: We All Fall Down

Aiden grinned widely, not believing what she was doing. After several rounds of whiskey and three pints of Guinness, she could hardly see straight. Somehow, the boys, Amelie and her had gotten drunk enough to get her on the little stage for a round of karaoke. Not drunk enough to go alone, she dragged poor Murphy with her. Together, they started in on a very ironic song.

_Murphy, Murphy, darling dear  
I long for you now night and day  
Your pain was my pleasure, your sorrow my joy  
I feel now I've lost you to health and good cheer_

In the crowd, Aiden could see Connor, Doc, and Amelie roaring in laughter while trying to cheer Murphy on. Murphy, completely smashed, wobbled a little and leaned on her shoulder. Smiling at him, Aiden felt her heart swell in joy. It was a good night to be alive--the first time in a long time that she felt that way.

_Darcy, when I met you I was five years too young  
A boy beyond his age, or so I'd tell someone  
Anyone who'd listen and a few who couldn't care  
Still I welcomed you with open arms, my love I did share  
_

Switching between her singing and Murphy singing, the bouncing tune had the crowd cheering and singing along with them. Laughter filled the mid-sized bar, spilling out onto the street and drawing more customers.

_  
Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear_

_You shut me off and you showed me the door  
But you always came crawling back begging me for more  
I showed you kindness, a stool, and a tab  
Then you poured me my pain in a dirty glass  
(Yeah, you left him bloody, battered, penniless, and poor)  
You know, I often stopped and wondered how you made it through my door  
With my brother's new non-duplicate registry ID  
Well you bit off more than you could chew the first day you met me.  
_

Aiden bit back a giggle as Murphy tried to growl out one of the lines to the song, mutilating it horribly. The pair of them sang back and forth to the other's face, as if arguing. Then, breaking into a very drunken jig, they had the crowd roaring their laughter and clapping like crazy. Knowing she probably looked like a damned fool, Aiden was too drunk to care.

_  
Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear_

_You weren't the first to court me mister you won't be the last  
Oh, I'm sure I wasn't honey, I know all about your past  
Listen to the big shot with his pager on call  
You spent most of those nights in my bathroom stall  
(Yeah, you got him high, but you left him low)  
Mind your own business, boy, how was I to know  
That he was just a fiend and a no-good cheat  
Well it's all in the past bitch 'cause now I've got it beat._

_Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear  
Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear  
Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear  
Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear  
_

The song ended with a round of applause, and Aiden found herself helped off the stage by Murphy. Once her feet hit solid floor, she was swooped into a bear-hug. At last, after nearly three weeks, her wounds were fully healed. Even the worst one--the one on her heart--was scabbing over thanks to the kindness of the two brothers and her cousin. The now familiar smile stretched across her face as she stared into ice-blue eyes.

"Lass...I'm glad yer having so much fun. Wanna 'nother round of shots?" Shaking her head, Aiden chuckled.

"No...I'm ok. Let's join yer brother and Amelie. They look a bit lonely." As if to contradict her statement, the pair was actually sucking face in the darkened corner of the bar. Watching his brother receiving the delicate attentions of his woman made Murphy's heart ache to touch and hold Aiden in the same way. After the last night he kissed her so passionately, it was as if she had gotten scared and fled, so the two had dropped the romantic endeavors. He would have cut off his left hand to know what she was thinking. It had been two weeks since they had turned back to being just friends.

Pulling up some chairs to the heavily involved couple, Aiden suppressed a sigh. She could see the hurt in Murphy's eyes and knew it was her own damn fault. "_But I can't be so callous as to treat him so well and then leave. Ireland is me home and I can't stay here forever...Besides, he'll move on to a better, prettier lass when I do. I'm not so special to be missed..._" Her face remained blank, much to the dark-haired brother's consternation.

The song had been as close to her as he'd gotten in a long while and the thought made his belly flop. He missed holding her and kissing away her tears, but most of all, he missed her moans. The one night he had touched her had him hooked. She was like getting a taste of heaven, and he wanted more. Every laugh and smile he could be the cause of was a drug to him, and he began spending all his time finding ways to make her do so. His brother began noticing how Murphy was becoming an irritable, chain-smoking wreck without her around, so Connor took it upon himself to try and push the two of them together. It was the reason behind tonight's outing. They had gone dancing at one of the local clubs, and Murphy's pants had yet to fully loosen from the display Aiden made.

_ She hadn't wanted to go, claiming she couldn't dance. However, as soon as the music began thrumming through her body, Aiden ended her own argument by proving to be a natural. Her hips twisted round and round with the beat, body sliding from one step to the next with the grace of any dancer. Murphy supposed it came from all the years sneaking up and killing people. As distasteful as that particular thought was, he was grateful too. It gave him quite a sight to look at as he watched the red-head grind the air._

_ As a new song came on, Murphy felt his brother shove him forward with a "go get her!" Not really sure if he should, he hesitated on putting his hands on her hips. Sensing a presence behind her, Aiden had turned and looked at him with deep green eyes and a large grin. _

"_Dance with me Murphy!" She ground against him, probably completely unaware of the effect she was having on him. The friction felt so good to him that he could only hold onto her hips as she gyrated. It was comical to him that she had protested so much to start with when she turned out to be a lovely dancer. His heart throbbed, knowing this would be the only way he could touch her for the time being._

After a few hours at the club, Connor decided he wanted to go visit Doc and get some Guinness. From there on, the four of them had proceeded in guzzling enough alcohol to knock out a small army. Beside him, Aiden frowned, picking at the edge of the table. Murphy turned towards her and leaned in, brushing his lips along her ear as he murmured his question.

"Ye ok?" Receiving a nod, Murphy turned to go back to listening to Connor and Amelie chatting about whatever while wallowing in his thoughts.

"I'm just tired. Maybe I'll go home early..." Surprised, but silently agreeing, Murphy offered her a hand as he stood.

"Want me to walk ye back?" Again, Aiden nodded. If he could have read her mind, he would have seen her thoughts mirrored his own. He longed to kiss her, but since they had moved backwards in their friendship, it had put him in a less than party-ready mood. Together, the pair said farewell to their friends and stalked into the night. As they cleared the doorway, Amelie turned to Connor with a slight frown.

"I hope your plan works...I'm tired of her moping about." A kiss hushed the woman.

"Aye...Murph hasn't been quite the same either. I'm tired of him walking around looking like a kicked puppy." The couple nodded to themselves, hoping the two friends would work everything out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you guys think? I was kinda concerned with how fast the pair was rushing into a relationship, so I decided to step back a bit. Don't worry though, the next chappie will have some steamy bits, and maybe the L word gets dropped? You decide.

Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Dis: I don't own BDS.

Thanks to those who reviewed!!! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been out of town.

Chapter 12: Building Relationships

Aiden sighed, plopping down on the couch with the grace instilled in her from all the years of assassinating people. Beside her, Murphy leaned his head back against the couch. Just sitting near her had his heart racing, and he mentally smacked himself for it. He had only known her for a month or so, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he cared so much about the little spitfire of a woman. Aiden had her blank face on as she contemplated her future.

"_I have to go back…as much as I hate leaving my new-found friends. In them, I've found a kindred spirit—the fight against evil and the fortitude to continue when no one else could. And Amelie…she accepted who I am and what I've become with no questions asked past the basics. How can I go back and ignore them all?_" Mentally heaving a large sigh, Aiden send a glance to the man beside her, feeling her heart flop. His ice-blue eyes were studying her, leaving her to feel the heat of embarrassment under the scrutiny.

"Why do ye still do that?" Aiden's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Do what?" His warm hand brushed her cheek, sending a jolt through her.

"That…hide what yer thinking and feeling behind a blank mask. Ye know we're all here for ye." Aiden sighed aloud, nodding her head.

"I know…but I can't stay here forever. Ireland is my home." His chest tightening, Murphy withdrew his hand. Deep down, he knew this would eventually happen.

"Aye…but why not make the best of it…" He had a point. Even she could see that, but one thought nagged at her.

"Yes…but it'll only hurt worse in the end." Turning away to hide the sudden pain, Aiden took a deep breath.

"What do ye mean?" Seeing her shoulders tense, Murphy knew he was rapidly approaching the source of Aiden's latest mood.

"I…I don't think it's fair to make friends then leave and not be able to see them or keep in touch with them again." The look Murphy gave her must have said what he was thinking, since Aiden continued. "You know my lifestyle, Murph…I can't keep in touch. And you know that Capt. Won't let me go."

"Then we'll just have to get ye free. Ye know Connor and I would help…"

"No…I can't ask that of ye two." Seeing the onset of fear in her eyes, Murphy closed the distance between him and Aiden.

"Ye never have ta…We'd do it just to see ye happy and safe again." As he embraced her, Murphy almost sighed aloud. It was these gentle moments in his life that made him feel more at ease than he ever felt before. Aiden relaxed into his hug, letting herself go enough to enjoy the warmth Murphy was giving off. However, before even a full minute passed, Aiden jerked back into reality and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Murph…I really am. I…"

"I don't understand why it's so hard for ye to understand that we're yer friends, Ai…" Waving her protests off, Murphy shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead with a fist. "I understand ye've got a rough past, but so do Connor and I. Ye know that. Whose ta say we won't be in touch? After all, Connor and I've been missin' home a lot lately…" Aiden's wide eyed stare drew a chuckle from Murphy.

"But…I thought…"

"I know what ye thought, and ye'd be wrong. We only live here now to clean up and keep out o' Ma's hair. She's been a wreck since Da…" Sensing the man's pain, Aiden waved off the end to the sentence.

"I'm sorry…Ye don't need ta go on."

"It's fine. He's in a better place. Now, about ye and yer stubborn ways…" Scooting closer, Murphy trapped Aiden against the armrest. "Ye are not going to just drop all ties. Tis not healthy. I know. And I can't tell ye how much I wish ye'd let Connor and I help." Closing her eyes, Aiden turned away, but not before Murphy could see the pain flash through them.

"Murphy…I…" She was enveloped into a tight hug that silenced her immediately.

"Shush. Ye and I both know ye don't want ta go at it alone." Aiden nodded, her fear finally breaking through her cracked walls.

"I'm scared to face him. I know what he's capable of, and I don't know if I can beat him…" Hugging her all the tighter, Murphy looked down at her and smiled softly.

"That's why we'll help ye. The world would be a darker place without ye, Aiden. Please, let me help?" Sighing, Aiden gave up her argument. Deep down, she was truly terrified, and thinking that she may have the help she'd need with the two brothers calmed her. Drained emotionally, she fell asleep in Murphy's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy awoke with a start, not immediately recognizing his surroundings. It took him a moment to realize he was on Amelie's couch, and another to remember falling asleep there. In the other room, Aiden slept in her bed, having been put there by Murphy after she had fallen asleep in his arms. The thought sent a wave of warmth through him. She finally had conceded to relax around him again, and it left butterflies dancing in his belly.

Sitting up, he noticed a letter on the coffee table addressed to him. Picking it up, Murphy slowly opened it. The scrolling cursive was neat and precise, something he'd consider to be attributes of Aiden's. As he began to read it, this thought was confirmed with slowly dawning horror. Not believing his eyes, he read it again before rushing to Aiden's room. Loud expletives followed him as he ran back into the room, grabbed his coat, and hauled ass out the door, the letter still clutched in his fist.

_Dear Murphy, _

_I'm sorry you have to wake up to this, but I couldn't stay longer. No matter how many times I try to tell you it is not your battle, you won't listen and try to help me. I appreciate the comfort and the polite offers of help, but I truly could never accept them. If you or your brother were hurt—or, God forbid, worse—I would not be able to stand it. The guilt I already feel for leaving like this burdens me like nothing else. I hope you can forgive me for this._

_Farewell,_

_Aiden_

_--Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. For he that is mighty hath done to me great things; and holy is his name. And his mercy is on them that fear him from generation to generation. He hath shewed strength with his arm; he hath scattered the proud in the imagination of their hearts. He hath put down the mighty from their seats, and exalted them of low degree. He hath filled the hungry with good things; and the rich he hath sent empty away. He hath helped his servant Israel, in remembrance of his mercy; As he spake to our fathers, to Abraham, and to his seed for ever._

The final verses seemed to ask Murphy to remember the Lord and pray for Aiden make it back safe. He did, praying more fervently than he ever recalled before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two verses quoted here are: Psalm 23:4 and Luke 1:49-55

Read and review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Dis: I don't own BDS.

Don't worry everyone. Murphy will catch Aiden.

Chapter 13: Like A Bloodhound, Like A Phantom

Anger was more predominant in Murphy's heart as he fidgeted on the plane beside his brother. As soon as Connor had read the letter, fury had etched across his face, making him snappy as he told Amelie to stay put while they rushed to grab their things. It had taken them only an hour to pull the right strings and get a flight straight to Ireland. Technically, Smecker did the pulling, but either way, the brothers were flying home.

Home…

The thought made his heart twitch. It would be a long flight, so Murphy settled himself in and began reading a book he hadn't finished after running into Aiden. Beside him, Connor kept twisting and retying his bundles of rope. People gave them curious glances, some hiding them poorly while others didn't even bother to cover their interest. Sending them a glare would only serve to make him look like a jackass, so Murphy ignored them as best as he could and continued reading. "_I swear, when I find her…I don't know what I'll do…I want ta kill her for this, but at the same time, I just want her safe._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks…they had been there for fuckin' three weeks. The stress was wearing on the two brothers' nerves, making them short-tempered and violent. They had been thrown out of three bars in the last week alone for fighting with other patrons. Murphy was itching for a fight.

"She's like a fuckin' ghost…Nothin' we find on 'er sticks for long, and she's always gone when we get to where she was last." Connor patted his brother on the shoulder, knowing the frustration Murphy was feeling. As Murphy balled his fists, the Aequitas stood out in stark contrast to the whitened flesh.

"Easy Murph…We'll catch up eventually." Going back to cleaning his gun, Connor ran the recent information he received through his head one more time. "_They said she was down by Dublin's lower east side last Wednesday, and that she was in the south-western parts the other day. The strikes seem random, but maybe I can find some pattern…_" Looking at the pinpoints on the map stuck to the far wall of the room, Connor shook his head. There wasn't a pattern to be found. Not a single one. The bastard was running, tempting Aiden into a chase she would ultimately lose. Weak, exhausted, tired—Aiden would fall to his brutality. Shaking off the worry and fear for the woman he had struck a friendship with, Connor placed his now clean Berettas off to the side and studied his brother. Murphy paced back and forth, anger and worry alternately coating his face.

"I hope the lass is alright…God I hope she is!"

"Me too, Murph…me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slipping between buildings, Aiden rapidly took in her surroundings. Hunting the man who trained her was no easy task. She'd find him one night, only to have him slip through her fingers and disappear for the next night or two. This cycle had been repeating itself for practically the last month, and Aiden was rapidly growing tired and frustrated with it. She knew he was toying with her, like a fox teasing a bloodhound, but she was out for blood. Nothing would stop her short of death. Little did Aiden know, she was being watched.

Through the binoculars, the man could easily see the girl skimming the ground as she wandered through the dock area. She couldn't have been older than 24 in his opinion—too young to be hunting for death. However, he knew how deeply she was involved in the I.R.A, and he regretted having to kill her too. However, one weed among a bed of roses could sprout a blanket of more weeds in time. He didn't consider himself to be a rose, though. He was more like the shears and rough hands that tore the weeds from the garden. Suddenly, two hunched over figures slunk into his field of vision, and he blinked to make sure his old eyes weren't fooling him. (AN: guess who!!!) The girl was less experienced than he thought, or his two boys were with her, and she was leading them. Either way, he already had his mission from God. Evil only breeds more evil, and must therefore be eliminated. However, he needed to keep his distance from his two sons. They probably still thought he was dead after his little disappearing stunt.

Carefully climbing down from his perch near the warehouse, Da MacManus silently followed after the trio skulking around the warehouse floor. The woman was in for a rude awakening if she thought to one-up the man heading the whole shebang. However, sensing some type of innocence about her, Da MacManus decided to see what the lass would do before leaping to harm her.

Rounding the corner, the old man had to backtrack quickly to avoid colliding with the scuffle being held on the floor. Rolling his eyes, Da MacManus took another route to where he knew Killian Redford Kirpatrick III to be hiding. (AN: I'm tired of calling Aiden's old boss Capt. or "the man", so I came up with this uber-ridiculous name for him. Feel free to laugh and snort milk out your noses at it. I know I did :D) His boys always did decide things with their fists, but now was hardly the time for a fight. As he turned the final corner, Aiden disappeared into the room and the door shut behind her with a solid thud. "_Time to go to work…_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A fist took Aiden off her feet and sent her to the floor where a boot collided with her ribs. The dark chuckle echoing over her made Aiden feel like a small child—stupid and frightened for walking into a situation blindly. She should have known better. As a rib cracked under multiple kicks, the air went out of her lungs. A boot crushed her left hand as she reached for some kind of weapon.

"Tsk Tsk…Ye used to be so much better, Aiden. Living in Boston has left you helpless." Black eyes came into her field of vision, making fear and rage boil through her simultaneously. "I see you came back. Want to be back doing business?"

"Fuck ye and yer terrorist group, ye lily-livered…" A fist connecting with her cheek effectively silenced the end to her sentence. She felt her teeth scrape the inside of her cheek, the copper tang of blood filling her mouth.

"Silence. I won't have you thinking yerself a high and mighty bitch just because ye lost yer penchant for violence. Now, let me show ye how the big dogs do it." Before she could scoot away, Killian had wrapped her hands in chain and dragged her to the far wall of the room. Blood smeared the wall and floor where others had gone before her, and the sight sent a chill down her spine. She knew exactly how brutal the man was, but she somehow couldn't get her mouth to stop voicing her heart's true opinion.

"Fuck ye! I never wanted ta be in yer damned world!" Biting off a scream as stinging pain cut into her back, Aiden dangled from the ceiling by her bound wrists. It would be brutal torture and unyielding pain long before they would kill her, and Aiden resigned herself to her fate. "_At least Amelie, Murphy and Connor are safe…_" This was her final thought before the true pain began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Dis: I don't own BDS

Sorry it took me so long to update. Going out of town, camping, and a personal scare threw me off my writing roll for awhile. Hopefully this new chappie will be up to par.

Chapter 14: Knights in Shining Armour (and no that isn't a typo ;))

As she lay against the wall, blood oozed around her. One eye was swollen shut, her lip split, and blood dripping from somewhere on her head into her other eye. Every breath sent shards of lightning through her. Every second throbbed across her entire being. To say Aiden had been beaten was an understatement. Killian had left no area free of abuse. He was beyond angry with one of his prized assassins, and Aiden knew that there was more to come.

Sure enough, the stinging pain of a whip carving into her back started again, and she closed her one good eye in pain. Nerves shot to pieces, Aiden could no longer tell where one pain began and another started. Unfortunately, Killian was too good at what he did. He'd bring her close to the sweet black of unconscious, but he'd stop before she could succumb. This had a profound psychological effect on her, leaving the tortured woman on the verge of crying. In the distance, somewhere outside of the giant steel door, Aiden could hear a scuffle and gunfire. The group hadn't changed at all since she left. Remembering all of the horrors even she had inflicted on people, the tears finally came.

"Hold…" The ripping ache ended, only to be replaced with the throbbing of torn flesh. A shadow fell across her as Killian stepped up to her. "It seems as if we've finally broken her." Bending down, his icy fingers pulled her gaze towards his own. "Admit you did wrong. Tell me you want to come back." Aiden spat in his face with a glare, tears still dripping down her face.

"May the devil take you!" Rage filled Killian's face, and his palm made a loud crack against the side of her face.

"You little whore!" Flicking the offending spit off his face, Killian snatched a pistol from one of the men surrounding him and pointed it at Aiden's head. "You'll pay for that!" Rage made the gun quiver and waver from its target. "If you won't fight for us, then you're better off dead." Sighing to herself, Aiden couldn't help the relief that flooded through her. "_At last, I'll be free from this…_" As Killian got a better grip on his anger, he gave Aiden enough time to turn to face him fully. As the gun steadied in the man's hand, the door behind him burst open. Gunfire flooded the room, dropping men to the cement floor in seconds. As Killian turned, his jaw was ripped halfway off by one bullet and his chest blossomed with multiple red flowers of blood. He sank to the floor, pistol skidding toward Aiden.

Snatching the gun, Aiden knew she would probably not live long enough to use it, but she would take down any of Killian's men left if they didn't get to her first. The grey-haired man that stepped into the room glanced around before leveling his gun and gaze on Aiden. It was like staring into molten chocolate. She froze, wondering what he'd do. The man nodded to her in greeting, keeping his gun trained on her head as he neared her.

"I am Noah MacManus. Ye know these men, and ye know the evil they have committed themselves to. Ye yerself were involved with them. Do ye deny this?"

"No." Aiden knew better than to lie to this man. His name niggled at the back of her mind, but she ignored it to place on her blank face.

"Do ye deny committing unspeakable acts?"

"No."

"Have ye even once felt remorse for what ye did?" This question, asked in such a flat voice, brought more pain to Aiden than if he had just shot her.

"Every day of my life. I never wanted to be a part of this group." Throwing the pistol down angrily, Aiden threw up her arms in surrender. "If killing me will erase what I've done, then do it. If my blood will finally clear away all that I've done, then let it coat the earth. I have nothing to live for, no one who'd care."

As the words left her mouth, the two twins charged into the room. Connor ran to stand in front of the gun Noah was holding while Murphy slid to a crouch before Aiden. Sensing her pain, Murphy hesitated to touch her.

"Da no! Ye can't kill her!" Brushing his son aside with a harsh glare, Noah stepped closer to Aiden, pressing the cold metal against her forehead.

"Shhh boys…Daddy's working." Aiden didn't even flinch, but rather sighed and closed her eyes.

"At last…" The whisper nearly broke Murphy's heart as he realized exactly how tired of this life Aiden was. The bruises and blood covering her made him ache to not have been there sooner. Connor stifled another shout of horror as his da cocked back the gun. With watery eyes, Murphy turned to look up at his father while simultaneously shielding Aiden's body with his own. Looking down at him, Noah MacManus wavered.

"Boy…"

"Please da…don't do it. I…" Murphy froze, realizing how much he cared for Aiden. He wasn't sure how to say it, but without her, he didn't think he'd ever be the same.

"This is Aiden's decision, not yers…" Opening her eyes, Aiden took in the terrified look on both of the twins' faces and the cool stare of their father, and she sighed deeply.

"Nothing I do will ever amount to the lives I've taken. I…I just want to stop." Lowering her head, the emotions finally broke free with a sob. Tears cleared the blood and grit from her face in small rivulets. Arms carefully wrapped around her as the gun pulled away.

"Ye can start by taking care of me boys…It seems they're rather fond of ye." As she looked up, Noah MacManus smiled softly and turned to leave. Connor gripped the shoulder of the man's jacket, preventing him from reaching the door.

"We thought ye was dead…Why didn't ye come home?" Patting the blonde's hand, Noah let his smile fade.

"I had things to do that ye two didn't need to be involved with. Now, let's go clean up the mess." Turning his head to look at Murphy, Noah nodded towards Aiden.

"See if ye can help the lass to the car. She needs ta be looked over."

"Aye." Murphy lifted Aiden into his arms and slowly made his way out of the warehouse. Leaning her head on his shoulder, Aiden finally felt safe again.

"Thank ye…"

"For what?"

"For getting me out of there. I never want to go back…" Murphy smiled softly, resisting the urge to kiss the top of Aiden's red head.

"That can be arranged."

Read and Review!


End file.
